


Hit and Capture

by MagaMago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Just random silliness, M/M, Rated for sexy times and language, caveman tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaMago/pseuds/MagaMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to tell Draco how he feels, he just doesn't know a good way to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta-ed so any mistakes are mine.

Draco Malfoy was currently walking down the halls of Hogwarts doing his nightly Prefect patrolling them for students breaking curfew. He was supposed to be doing this with Blaise, but of course he had come up with some lame excuse about having detention with McGonagall. What a load of crock! Blaise just wanted a snogging session with Pansy, and they both knew it. 'Hmph' some Prefect he had turned into.

There was a slight scuffling down the hall to Draco's left. Draco started walked down the hall, pointing his wand at the shadows in the hall. Seeing nothing he started to turn then he heard another sound farther down so he started moving closer. He saw one of the hangings on the wall move, 'got ya!', he moved closer the hanging, being as quiet as he could so he could catch the culprit in the act of whatever he was doing. Was it strange that Draco felt like crackling evilly at this moment….he didn't think so. But he felt it was imperative to the situation to stay silent. It wasn't like he wasn't going to gloat about later with his fellow Slytherins anyway.

Draco got his wand to the ready as his hand slowly moved closer to the ominous looking curtain. Then with his seeker reflexes he snatched the curtain back, with a spell on the tip of his tongue to find…nothing! 'What the hell?' Draco was slightly peeved that he found nothing but there was nothing he could do about it. So giving it up for a lost cause he turned to go back down the corridor. As he was about reach the end he thought he heard something again. He was getting very fed-up with all the 'mysterious' sounds he was hearing but he turned anyway. It wasn't until he felt the spell hitting him and Draco conveniently passed out that he thought that was a big mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop staring at him! He's going to notice and then all your plans will go up floo!" Ron nudged Harry in the side trying to get his attention.

"Huh, yeah sure, whatever Ron." Harry didn't even blink an eye let alone stop staring at one Draco Malfoy. Ron really didn't see what Harry saw in him. With his weird albino complexion, plus his tendency to be an utter ass to everyone, including Harry himself. But Ron couldn't get Harry to change his mind. Even after trying to set him up with Seamus, which was a disaster! Harry still wouldn't tell Ron what had happened. He didn't even suggest Neville, because really? Neville. He wouldn't put Harry through that just so he wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy shagging his best friend. Ron shuttered at that thought. But there was nothing he could do about he reminded himself. So to put Harry at ease he had decided to help him come up with a plan to woo said Slytherin. They thought they had a very competent idea, not to mention simple. This plan has always worked in the past, not that they had ever had to execute it before. It was the simple and trust worthy 'Hit and Capture' idea that consisted of knocking out the person (Draco) and taking them somewhere they could not be heard or seen until they give into the demands asked them (Harry's Headboy rooms). Or until Harry decided to let Draco go on his own free will if he didn't also find Harry the best thing since chocolate frogs, and Harry dies of utter mortification and a broken heart. Ron tried telling him he was nutters, Harry didn't care.

Harry finally stopped staring at the Slytherin for five seconds. "So it's still on for tonight right?"

"Yeah, we follow him on his patrol and find something to distract him with then knock him out with that spell Hermione found, which she still doesn't what we're using it for. Then cover him with the cloak and take him to your room." Ron said taking a bite out of the hot bun in his hand, "then I leave and you…do whatever it is you plan to do."

"Good", Harry glanced back over to Draco, seeing him laugh at something Blaize had said, "you took care of Zabini didn't you?"

"Yeah, I already have a note written telling him that Parkinson wants to meet. I had Ginny write it out since she writes really girlly. I plan on slipping it to him in our last class today. Are you sure we can't tell Hermione about this, we could probably use her help?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure. If she knew what we were up to she would totally disapprove, and wouldn't let us do it." Harry looked over to Ron with sad puppy-dog eyes, "You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, you know I do. But I just feel bad about leaving her out of this." Ron frowned. "I don't like it."

"Don't turn-cloak on me now Ron! I need you for this. Besides it's not like she won't find out later anyway."

"True, but what if he really nasty to you?" Ron asked with honest concern in his voice.

"He's always nasty Ron, that's nothing new. I could handle it."

"I know but after this he would have a real way to get to you. He could use all of this against you, forever!" Ron almost yelled in his already too loud voice.

Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand and hissed to him, "I already know that Ron! But what if he said yes? I don't want to pass that up."

"Ok fine!" Ron slumped down into his seat, "I'll do it."

"Great Ron!" Harry hugged his best friend, "come on, we're going to be late for potions if we don't hurry."

"Great." Ron finished stuffing the roll into his mouth and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. It wasn't like he had more pressing matters to deal with besides an irate Potions Master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco slowly came to, blinking his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light coming from the fiery coals in front of him. When he could finally see better the first thing he noticed was the walls in the room he was currently residing in. They were the bright red that the Gryffindor's use for their house colors, then the fireplace was a golden-metallic monstrosity with lion head ends on the hearth. Everything in the room was in the hideous Gryffindor motif. 'I'm in Hell aren't I? I have died and gone to Gryffindor Hell.' Draco's hair moved to rest in front of his face and he tried to move his arm to slick it back but found that he couldn't. He tried moving other parts of his body and found that they too were immobile and his voice wouldn't work. His mouth wouldn't even open! Draco started to panic at this. 'I'm stuck in Hell and can't freakin' move!' The only conciliation was that the chair that he was setting in was actually quite plush. He tried looking around the room but couldn't move his head around enough to see everything in the room. Draco's hair kept getting into his line of sight and it was really starting to get on his nerve, the only one he had left.

"Do you need help with that?" A figure in a darkened corner asked. Draco was beyond the point of being scared and just slanted his gaze in the direction the voice came from in an agitated manner. "Oh, sorry forgot." The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Draco.

'Harry bloody sodding Potter! What the hell is going on?' Draco renewed his sad endeavors of freeing himself from the chair.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you need to stop freaking out, ok." Harry knelt down in front of Draco. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Potter wasn't going to hurt him, and Snape owned a bloody flower shop in South London. 'I'm going to die. Potter has kidnapped me for some devious gryffindor plot that makes totally no sense whatsoever.' Taking the look Draco had given him reached up to touch Draco's face, his hand moving up to brush his hair out of his face, "You're going to be fine, Draco. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, which I don't. So just stay calm. I know you probably have some choice words to say right now," 'You're damned right I do', Harry ignored the glare Draco sent him a kept talking, "so I'm going to keep the spell on you until I say what I have to say. After that you can go on your merry way, scaring second year hufflepuffs and tormenting Neville. Just listen to me ok."

It wasn't like Draco had any choice in the matter, 'this had better be good Potter!' Harry as if he could read Draco's mind started to blush.

"I'm sorry Draco, that I had to do this but it was the only thing I could think of." Harry rushed out as he sat in front of him. Draco just glared at him and rolled his eyes, which only Draco could pull off, 'you're an idiot Potter.' "I don't know how to say this, Draco. So I'm just going to go with it." Harry just stared at Draco. He couldn't think of a way to tell him that he loved him. He knew Draco would probably flip-out if he said that. Harry just wasn't very good at words. Not that he was stupid or anything, he was just better at expressing his fillings with actions instead. So Harry just did that.

Draco saw a strange look pass over Harry's face; a certain gleam entered his eyes. 'What the hell is he doing', then Harry moved closer to Draco, so close he could feel Harry's breath caress him. Draco wished he could close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see this.

Harry's lips met Draco's immobile ones and it felt like sparks were flying through Draco's body. Harry run his tongue across Draco's pink lips and nipped them. Draco wanted the kiss to last forever but all too soon Harry pulled away. He leaned into Draco, his breath causing Draco's neck to become damp with moist heat.

"I love you, Draco." Harry sighed and moved away from Draco to look into his eyes. "I'm going to take the spell off now so you can talk and move. Please don't kill me."

Draco felt the spell leave his body but the chills he felt had nothing to do with it. He could still feel Harry's lips move across his own. Draco couldn't move even if he wanted to. He didn't know how to react to the kiss. Did Harry really love him, or was he just playing some sick joke? They had never been nice to one another before. Harry gave no hint that he even liked Draco. Then again, Draco never gave one either and he had had a crush on Harry since the Second year. It started after the duel they had for Lockhart's stupid club and slowly developed into something more in the years that followed. There was nothing that could make Draco all hot and bothered more than someone who had power and knew how to use it. Harry had plenty of both, especially when he was angry. That probably explained why Draco was always trying to get under Harry's skin. And why he was always ended up half hard when he did. Damn his raging teenage hormones anyway! He wasn't going to let Potter do this to him. He wasn't some toy to be played with for five minutes and then never to be thought of again. Even if every time Harry touched him it sent shivers down his spine and left Draco feeling like he was liquefied. He was more than just his cock! And he would let Potter know it too!

"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter!" Draco hissed when he finally found his voice. "You can't just randomly kidnap people, kiss them and then say you love them out of the blue like that! Where are your Gryffindor morals anyway?" Draco got up from the chair and started toward Harry.

Harry had the courtesy to look ashamed about that. Then it changed to Harry's usual stubborn scowl. "I didn't just kidnap anyone Malfoy! I kidnapped YOU and how the hell else was I going to get you alone so I could tell you how I feel? And I do love you, you bastard!"

"Yeah, well you sure do have a funny fucking way of showing it! I swear Potter you don't have the tact Merlin gave a Hufflepuff! You could just ASKED me, you know." Draco yelled into Harry's face.

"Like THAT would have worked! You would have hexed me into next week and made fun of me too!" Harry stormed on, moving closer to Draco.

"So what! It's not like I can't do that now anyway. You are so thickhead Potter its-"

Draco's words were cut off by Harry's mouth. Harry grabbed hold of Draco's shirt and pulled him in closer. Draco didn't know what came over him but he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss, nipped on Harry's lower lip asking for entrance. Harry indulged him and parted his lips. Draco caressed his tongue over Harry's. Harry moaned and pulled Draco closer, moving his hands lower to Draco's waist, bringing them flush.

"Fuck!" Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and ground against Harry's erection, causing Harry to do the same. Harry moved his hands to grab Draco's ass and lift him up. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist causing more friction between them. Harry slowly moved them to the bed and laid Draco down on it, not once breaking the amazing kiss they were sharing. Harry started nipping his way down Draco's neck reaching the hollow at the base and bite down then licked, soothing it. Draco arched into Harry, moving him hands to his ass, pushing them ever closer. "Yes," Draco hissed into Harry's ear, while Harry growled 'more' into his chest, moving himself over Draco. Draco moved his hand in front of Harry's pants and slipped it inside, running down Harry's length causing Harry to moan and thrust into the hand.

"Touch me, Harry," Draco groaned, bringing Harry's hand to the bulge in his pants. "Now," he demanded. Harry sighed at Draco's breathy voice and happily plunged into the other boy's pants, caressing the heavy length. Draco arched into the touch encouraging Harry to move faster, and he did.

Minutes passed into hours and hours into seconds as the boys withered and moaned into one another. Too soon they were nothing more than a sweaty, sticky and absolutely, thoroughly satisfied mess on top of the bed.

Harry looked up at Draco from his chest where he was resting, with Draco's arms wrapped around him, "Draco?"

"Hm, what?" Draco asked tiredly. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes.

"What now?" Harry didn't want things to go back to the way they were before. He wanted Draco and after what they had just shared he hoped Draco wanted him too.

"I don't know yet, Harry. I can't think right now, too sleepy." Draco said, pulling Harry closer to him, "we'll talk later, ok."

"Ok", Harry sighed, "sleep does sound good." Harry snuggled into Draco and slowly fell into the dark.

When he woke up Draco was gone.

It had been three days since the amazing snogging session between him and Draco and Harry had yet to hear anything from him. And he was pissed! Draco said they would talk and he was gone when Harry woke up. Harry didn't know what to think, the first thing he did was cry over the loss and then storm all over the school in search of the run-away Slytherin. He couldn't find him anywhere which left Harry to believe that Draco was avoiding him. During classes Draco wouldn't even look at Harry, which pissed him off all the more; plus the fact that he would get a raging hard-on from just looking at him.

It was affecting his Headboy duties since he couldn't focus on anything but the blonde Slytherin. He would snap at anyone who got in his way and storm off, often leaving crying second years in his wake. If couldn't even focus on his patrol responsibilities, usually making enough noise to alert anyone to his presence.

That was probably way he didn't notice someone sneak-up behind him and proceed to knock him out.

When Harry came-to he was tied to a bed in a strange room, and his glasses were missing. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't make out anything in the room.

"Finally awake I see, took you long enough."

"Malfoy?" Harry looked in the direction the voice came from.

"I think we're past the sir names now, don't you Harry?" Draco came forward and moved onto the bed, straddling Harry.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked, now able to make out his face.

"Kidnapping and seducing you, of course." Draco smirked, kissing Harry.

"Oh," was the only thing Harry could say.

Draco moved to Harry's neck, sucking lightly, "I heard it worked before, I thought it might again."

 

Chapter 2~ Morning Person

"Merlin, Potter, get off me!" Draco groaned to the mass of covers and teenage boy currently wrapped around his middle. Harry, he had found out, radiated heat like a Chinese Fireball dragon. It wasn't a bad thing to have in the dungeons, but seeing as they were in Harry's Headboy rooms where there was actual natural light and airflow, the heat was too much for Draco's sensitive skin. Draco tried pushing Harry off but only managed to have Harry move closer and bind his arms more securely around him. "Come on, Harry, move. I have to piss!"

"I don't wanna," came the reply from the tangled black hair poking from beneath the covers. "Too tired, can't move." Harry somehow managed to snuggle even closer to Draco.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night shagging your boyfriend then."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, "I didn't hear you complaining last night," finally poking his head out of the covers.

"How could I," Draco pushed away from Harry and moved to the bathroom, "with your cock in my mouth," Harry actually blushed at that. "Besides, I can function on less than three hours of sleep…you cannot." Draco looked at Harry pointedly.

"Whatever," Harry rolled out of bed and followed Draco. "I'm taking a shower."

"Mind if I Slytherin?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover's morning antics. He didn't know why but Draco of some ungodly reason was actually a morning person! Who knew, Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, woke up happy every day! Harry guessed Draco still got points for pestering him then though because Harry was decidedly not one of those cursed people. Harry stepped into the shower letting the hot water wake him up somewhat, knowing he wouldn't be awoken until he had his first cup of coffee. He allowed he mind to wonder until he felt arms wrap around his soapy waist. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with my boyfriend, do you mind?" A hand moved lower 'til it circled Harry's cock. Draco stroked it, causing Harry to moan.

Harry braced his hands on the shower wall in front of him and arched into Draco's ministrations, growing harder with each stroke. "Hmm, you can do whatever you like, just don't stop." Draco moved his other hand down to play with Harry's sack, and stroked him harder, "...like that." Harry leaned his head onto the wall, groaning when Draco quickened his pace bringing him ever closer to the edge. Draco ran the pad of his thumb over the sensitive slit and Harry came, thrusting into the touch, crying Draco's name. "You know, I think I could become a morning person after all."

 

Chapter 3 - The Trap

If anyone was to walk into the Room of Requirement right they would think the world was coming to an end. They would see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley all sitting at a round table, very knight like. But the thing that would shock them the most would be the fact that they weren't at each other's throats. The subject of their discussion would cause them to kill over faster than you could say Avada Kedavra. They were talking about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's love life and the fact that none of them could sleep because of it.

"Well, if you and Potter didn't start all of this in the first place, we wouldn't be here." Blaise accused looking to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, leave me out of this. Ron and Harry didn't say a thing about it to me when they came up with the plan to capture Draco." Hermione huffed. She was still not happy with them for that.

"That's because you would have stopped us, 'There are better ways of getting someone's attention than conking them over the hand and dragging them away,' that's what you would have said."

"Of course she would have Weasley," Pansy said, "and she would have been right!" She and Hermione shared a look that clearly said that they thought boys were crazy.

"I didn't notice you saying that when you helped Malfoy do the say to Harry." Ron shot at her.

"He's my friend, which isn't something you can say lightly in Slytherin and he may be gayer than Jeffree Star in a pink tutu, but the fact remands that his has a penis and that's all he thinks about."

Ron's eyes bugged out of his head, "don't say that!"

Pansy tried to look innocent, "what penis or Draco has?"

"Stop! Both, neither, don't say either one of those in the same sentence!" Ron managed to get out, his face going to an upsetting purple color.

"Pansy leave Weasley alone," Blaise said drumming his fingers on the table. "We are not here to play the blame game, we each wanted our friend happy and the mission has been accomplished, much to our disdain now."

"Thank you Blaise for that and he's right." Hermione looked around the table. "Ever since Harry and Draco have gotten together we have had a time trying to keep up with them and their escapades. They don't want the entire school body knowing about them, but they haven't made it easy on us."

"Yeah, remember Tuesday in the library?" Ron said.

"Don't remind me." Hermione blushed, "I don't think I'll have trouble remembering it on my own."

"You think that's bad you should have seen them in the dungeons. They didn't lock the door to the potions storage room, Snape could have walked in! Their just lucky that I had to work last minute on my Scintillation Solution. I'll never think of potion vials the same again."

"Ok, let's stop talking about that. We all already know how they are. We just need to come up with a plan to get them to stop doing it everywhere." Blaise still had a queasy look from what Pansy had said earlier.

"Ok, what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked with a determined look.

Ron looked around the table for a second, "I've got an idea."

~*~

"Fuck, Draco." Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing into his collar.

"Yeah, I know." Draco snuggled deeper into his arms. They were currently in the Astronomy Tower at six in the a.m. They had to sneak out of their respective dorms to meet up at four. It gave them time to talk about classes, friends and of course for a nice bout of sweaty, dirty sex. Just the way they liked it. Draco was coming off the high he always got after a rather vigorous round with Harry and was starting to feel his weight press down. Draco tried to wiggle out from underneath him and felt that Harry was still inside him. "Harry do you think you could move over, yeah."

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Harry moved to lie beside Draco, "we really need to find better places to do this."

Draco stretched out his sore muscles, a couple of robes didn't do much help with cushioning the hard cold floor, "yeah, I totally agree. Since I'm the one who's usually of the ground." Draco tried and failed to glower at Harry.

"Don't blame me. I can't help it that you like it when I top." Harry looked at Draco, watching how the slight moon light made his skin glow with the perspiration of their resent activities. Harry felt his cock begin to stir.

"What are you thinking?" Draco viewed Harry with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"You're beautiful."

"Yes, I know this. Now what are you thinking?"

Harry couldn't hold back his smile this time, "how you look so good with my cock up your arse." Harry moved closer to Draco, running his fingers down his chest and planting little kisses along Draco's jaw. "How your cock throbs when my hands are wrapped around it." Harry's hands traveled to Draco's already half erect penis and molded his fingers around it, firmly stoking him.

"Oh, Harry." Draco moaned, placing his hands in his shoulders. Thrusting into Harry's touch he kissed Harry hard, forcing his lips to open. Draco moved his tongue across his, teasing his into action. Harry's hands became bolder. The one around his cock grew firmer and the other moving to Draco's entrance, "yes, don't stop." Draco demanded as Harry's finger's moved into Draco's already used hole. Draco thought he heard a rustle somewhere from within the room, "did you hear that?"

Harry removed his mouth from the dip in Draco collar, "hum, what? No I didn't." He went back to his rightful place and started nibbling on Draco's skin.

Draco couldn't think much more after that. So neither one noticed the sound again made by the door opening or that there was now people in the room. They most definitely didn't notice when they were both knocked unconscious from a well-aimed spell. Well, not till after the fact at least.

~*~

"I can't believe we just did that!"

"Granger, stop being such a puss. It's for the greater good."

"I can't believe I walked in on them, I thought they were done! My eyes hurt now and I'll never be able to look Harry in the eye again."

"Hush, we're trying for be quite, if you don't remember." Four shadows tip-toed along the walls down a hall, followed by a rather large and lumpy one, trying to evade a sneaky little cat, a dirty old man…and anything else that could happen upon them.

"How did you even cast that, Pansy," came a whisper to the left.

She rolled her eyes, "oh, just a few of your normal house-hold spells, cast in the proper proportions. Now hush."

~*~

Draco slowly came to, his vision blurry. The first thing that came to his mind was that harry had knocked him out again. That thought was quickly dismissed when he remembered that he was with Harry at the time. The next thought was that Harry had actually made him pass out after sex. He didn't know if he liked that idea or not, what was the point of having mind-blowing sex if he couldn't remember it after?

A groan was heard to the left of Draco, though it was dark in whichever room they were in he could just make out the lines of Harry's face. Apparently Harry passed out too. What the hell? Draco didn't think that was how it worked. Draco reached over to him, gently touching is shoulder. "Harry," Draco whispered. He didn't think that they chanced upon this circumstance from sex.

"huh," Harry rolled over closer to Draco, wrapping his arms around him and used his chest as a pillow.

"Harry, wake up!" Draco hissed through his teeth. All he got for his efforts were Harry moving closer and sleepy kisses falling down his abdomen. And when Harry reached his navel and started molesting it all Draco could manage was a deep groan and a thrust of his hips, he's previous worries forgotten.

"Oh, bloody hell! Not this again."

A fire burst to life casting to room and it occupants to light, the vandals sitting to one side of the hearth with Draco and Harry, still swathed in their robes to the other. Their faces cast in an eerie glow.

Harry had sprung up as soon as the fire had and was currently gawking at the group. "What the hell? What's going on here?"

There was a collective sigh but it was Hermione who spoke first. "We, Pansy, Blaise, Ronald and I have come to the conclusion that you and Draco need to come to an agreement with us."

Draco was about to sneer something nasty at that comment but was stopped with a sharp look from Pansy. She may be his friend but she was scary as hell when she was on a mission, which Draco guessed she was. Seeing as she hardly ever meddled with Draco's life unless asked first.

"Don't you say a word, Draco," Pansy commanded. "You too, Potter. You are not to say a word until we are finished talking." She looked from one boy to the other, her eyes narrowed, "you need to stop having so much sex, or at least stop having it on in the most obvious places, the Astronomy Tower, really?"

"Yeah, do you know how hard it is to cover for you when you're going at in the back of the library and not being very quiet about it? We're having to drop books and make loud noises to cover up the noises you two make." Blaise put in, "we have half the student body thinking we're complete idiots."

"Not to mention, us having to walk in on you sometimes. I can't handle that much more. You don't even give us warnings! We could leave the room for five seconds and return with you all over each other. I'm scared for life now." Ron had his face buried in his hands.

"And another thing," Hermione this time, "I quite enjoy my sex life with Blaise and that's been put on hold for chasing you two around, trying to keep you out of trouble."

Blaise agreed with her whole heartedly and started glaring at the two half naked boys in the floor. "I'm about half close to pushing you off the Tower over that. I would like to have liaisons with my girlfriend but you two keep taking every place there is any time you can get. Leave some choices for the rest of us we you."

"That goes for Ron and I too," Pansy shot out of her chair and pointed her finger at Harry and Draco, "this is an intervention, stop having sex all the damn time! I am so horny it's not even funny and if we get interrupted one more time by your bloody endeavors I will not be accountable for my actions!" Pansy was basically seething after her rant.

Draco didn't know if it would emasculate him if he reached for Harry and held on for dear life right then, but he really wanted to. Ron held Pansy in place and sat her on his lap with her arms around him. He glared at Draco like it was his fault Pansy was like this, Draco guess it kind of was, in a way.

Harry was silent the entire time and was starting to feel bad about putting his friends in such a predicament. He hadn't even noticed what they were having to do for them. He and Draco had told them that they didn't want to go public with their relationship but they hadn't even really tried to hide it either. So everyone else tried to cover for them. Harry frowned at the thought. He had great friends he knew that they would do anything for him and Draco. He felt terrible for not even considering them in this. Harry looked over to his friends, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't know what we were doing to you over this." He looked to Draco and back, "we'll stop doing it everywhere. I never meant to be a cock block."

Ron laughed, Blaise smirked, Pansy had the look of a conquering hero, and Hermione sighed in satisfaction.

Draco just a baffled look with his jaw slack, then turned argumentative, "fuck you Potter! You're fucking me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I originally posted it on fanfiction.net but seeing as I spend most of my time here I'm re-posting my works here as well. It was a three chapter story but they were all so pathetically short I've made them into one.  
> 


End file.
